


Trapped

by Sheogorath



Category: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Tragedy, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his defeat of the World-Eater, the Dragonborn is involved in an accident which forever changes his very nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a discussion on a forum about what might happen to the Dovahkiin post-quest, what with all the Daedric claims on his soul. What happens to him here was mentioned as a possibility.

# Trapped.

Things shouldn't have turned out like this. It had just been a stupid accident, but now here he was, moving towards enemy after enemy, cutting through one then another with barely a pause for breath.

If only he hadn't decided to commit suicide after the tragic death of his spouse, Veezara; if only the one weapon he could find hadn't been a shortsword enchanted with the Soul Trap spell; and if only he hadn't forgotten about the Black Star, lying so innocently at the bottom of his knapsack. However, it was now far too late for if onlies, and the Dovahkiin could only attempt to switch off his senses as his wielder swung him through the air and into the next Foresworn Looter.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved. Produced with permission from Bethesda Softworks.


End file.
